the_vampire_diaries_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leyla Salvatore
Leyla Salvatore ist ein Gott-Tribrid und gilt als eines der ältesten und machtvollsten Wesen der Welt. Sie ist eine Vorfahrin von Stefan und Damon Salvatore. Außerdem ist sie für die Schaffung des Werwolffluchs verantwortlich und gab allen Vampiren neue Kräfte und veränderte sie. Geschichte Geburt und Kinder Sie wurde von ihrer Mutter, der Göttin Hekate, mit einem unbekannten Mann gezeugt, und wurde so als Halbgöttin geboren. Sie hat drei kleine Brüder. Einer dieser Brüder ist Silas. Sie bekam zusammen mit einem unbekannten Mann drei Kinder. Diese wurden jedoch als Menschen geboren. Diese drei Kind gelten, nach Silas, als die ersten Salvatore und sorgten dafür das die gesamte Salvatore-Familie entstand. Reisen, lernen und Treffen mit Fenris Durch ihre Halb Gott Kräfte ist sie unsterblich und reiste so Jahrhunderte durch die Welt. Sie lernte jede Sprache der Welt die es zur damaligen Zeit gab und kann sie auch heute noch sprechen. Sie lernte sie jede Art der Magie die es auf der Welt gibt. Auch soll sie einige neue Arten der Magie geschaffen haben. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt der Geschichte lernte sie den Götter Wolf Fenris kennen. In seiner menschlichen Gestalt begannen die beiden eine Beziehung. Fast ein Jahrhundert lang blieben die beiden zusammen und Leyla reiste mit ihm. Sie beobachte ihn wie er Menschen durch nur einen Biss in Werwölfe verwandelte. Jedoch fand sie das die Werwölfe nicht nur durch Fenris zum Leben erweckt werden sollten und überlegte so einen Zauber. Als sie ihn fertig hatte und ihn Fenris zeigen wollte merkte sie das er sie mit einer Frau betrog. Vor Wut entbrannte formte sie den Zauber für die Werwölfe um. So das es kein Zauber war sondern zu einem Fluch wurde. Auch griff sie Fenris an, tötete ihn und löschte so jeden Werwolf der durch Fenris verwandelt wurde aus. Doch kurz vor seinem Tod biss er sie und verwandelte sie noch in einen Werwolf. Durch ihre Halb Gott Seite starb sie nicht mit Fenris und ist so der letzte Werwolf der von Fenris abstammt. Erschaffen der Werwolf Familien Da sie nun selbst ein Werwolf war wollte sie nicht das die Werwölfe vollkommen aussterben. Sie suchte sich sieben große Familie aus die durch Fenris ein Mitglied verloren hatten aus. In einer Vollmondnacht sprach sie dann den Fluch aus. Durch diesen Fluch sollte jeder Nachfahre dieser sieben Familien ein Werwolf werden sobald er jemanden tötet. Doch fertig war sie noch nicht. Sie sprach einen weiteren Zauber so das jedes männliche Mitglied der damaligen Familien Kinder bekommen sollten- und zwar sofort. So ging jeder der Männer, selbst die die erst 15 oder dergleichen war, los und schwängerte mehrere Frauen. Dadurch war die Zukunft erst einmal gesichert. Doch um sicher zu gehen das es auch wirklich funktioniert sprach sie einen Zauber, sodass drei weitere Generationen, jeder männliche Nachfahre, bei jedem Geschlechtsverkehr ein Kind zeugen wird. Nachdem die ersten Männer der Familien Kinder gezeugt hatten brachte sie, sie durch einen Zauber dazu zu morden um so deren Werwolffluch auszulösen. Dadurch erschuf sie fast 30 Werwölfe. Sie selbst beobachte dies nur. Nachdem die letzte Generation die durch ihren Zauber beeinflusst wurden ist gestorben war, zog sie weiter. Treffen mit Kol Mikaelson Irgendwann zwischen dem 13 und 17 Jahrhundert lernte sie den Urvampir Kol Mikaelson kennen. Er war dort auf einer Reise um seine Verbindung zur Natur wieder zu finden. Er war von Leyla begeistert. Die Menge an Wissen und die Kräfte die sie als eine Hexe hat faszinierten ihn und er konnte sie ohne Manipulation dazu bringen mit ihm zu reisen. Sie schaffte es das er ruhiger wurde und brachte ihm während ihrer gemeinsamen Reise viele Zauber bei und erzählte ihm viel über Magie. Nach zehn Jahren des Reisens wurden die beiden von einem Dämon angegriffen. Leyla wurde bewusstlos geschlagen. Kol der sie beschützen wollte griff den Dämon an und tötete ihn. Leyla erwachte und die beiden verbrachten eine Nacht mit einander. Daraufhin begannen die beiden eine Beziehung. Ungefähr 10 Jahre nachdem die beiden ihre Beziehung begonnen hatten offenbarte sie was sie ist doch ließ dabei die Kräfte des Werwolfs aus. Kol bat darum Leyla in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Sie willigte ein mit dem Glauben das es nicht funktionieren würde. Nachdem sie ein wenig von seinem Blut getrunken hat brach er ihr das Genick. Als sie erwachte stellte sie fest das es doch geklappt hat. Durch das gewaltige Unterdrücken ihrer Werwolfkräfte waren diese wie weg und der menschliche Teil den sie nach vorne gedrückt hat wurde zu einem Vampir. Sie war ein wenig überrascht über die Verwandlung und konnte sich dadurch nicht kontrollieren. Sie griff zusammen mit Kol ein ganzes Dorf an und saugte jeden Menschen dort leer. Nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen normal war erkannte sie was sie getan hat. Daraufhin verließ sie Kol. Kampf gegen Mikael Drei Jahre nachdem sie Kol verlassen hatte traf sie auf eine Gruppe Vampire. Sie sagten sie würden von Kol abstammen und wurden kurze Zeit vorher von jemandem angegriffen der hinter eben diesen her wäre. Leyla die Kol nicht vergessen konnte und ihn immer noch liebte ging dort hin wo die Vampire angegriffen wurden. Dort traf sie auf einen Mann der sich als Mikael herausstellte, der Vater von Kol. Kol hatte mal von ihm erzählt und meinte das er das schrecklichste Wesen auf der Welt wäre. Leyla fragte Mikael über seine Beweggründe seine Kinder zu jagen. Er meinte es würde sie nichts angegehen. Da ihr die Antwort nicht gefiel griff sie ihn an. Er verteidigte sich, doch musste schnell merken das er gegen sie keine Chance hat. Er nutze einen Moment der Schwäche aus und brach ihr das Genick. Daraufhin verschwand er. Erneute Reise und Kols Tod Nachdem Kampf mit Mikael wollte sie ihre Wurzeln kennen lernen und ging nach Griechenland zurück um ihre Mutter zu treffen. Doch angekommen wurde sie jedoch von ihrer Mutter verstoßen. Hekate fand sie durch ihre Werwolf und Vampir Seite verdorben und empfand sie als Schande jeder Gottheit. Sie wurde dadurch so wütend das sie wieder ausrastete und dadurch ein ganzes Dorf leer saugte. Die folgenden Jahre verbrachte sie damit ihre Vampir Seite besser zu kontrollieren. Sie versuchte mehrere Zauber zu schreiben die den Vampiren helfen sollten besser zu leben. Irgendwann kam sie dann in das Himalaja Gebirge wo sie eine Hexen Vereinigung traf mit der sie viele Jahre verbrachte. Als diese jedoch von einer Gruppe Vampire getötet wurde ließ sie nach langer Zeit ihre Werwolf Seite wieder einmal heraus und vernichtete die ganzen Vampire. Nachdem Tod der Vampire konnte sie sich jedoch nicht wieder zurück verwandeln. So streifte sie 20 Jahre durch die Berge, jagte und tötete mehrere Menschen. Irgendwann wurde sie von Jägern entdeckt und tödlich verletzt. Doch statt zu sterben wurde sie wieder zu sich selbst. Seit diesem Tag hat sie die Werwolf Seite immer verborgen. Sie reiste daraufhin nach Norwegen. Dort traf sie auf den Gott Thor der verletzt in einer Hölle lag. Er sagte die Wunde hätte ihm Loki zugefügt und das er hier schon seit einem Jahrhundert legen würde. Durch Heilkräuter und Salben konnte sie ihn heilen. Er bedankte sich und bat sie mit ihm nach Asgard zu kommen um seine Königin zu werden. Sie jedoch lehnte ab, und sagte sie hätte ihren Prinzen schon gefunden. Nachdem sie ein wenig Zeit mit einer Gruppe von Hexen verbracht hatte reiste sie nach Australien. Sie war schon einmal dort doch konnte sie nicht viel lernen da sie verjagt wurde. Doch kaum angekommen spürte sie schlimme Schmerzen. Sie wusste etwas war mit Kol geschehen. Sie wollte sich auf den Weg machen doch, da sie die letzten Jahre als Vampir lebte wurde sie so geschwächt das sie jede Magie verlor. Mit letzter Kraft legte sie sich selbst in einen Schlaf. Sie spürte als Kol 2012 wiederbelebt wurde doch nicht als Urvampir sondern als Hexe. Dadurch war sie selbst so geschwächt das sie nichts unternehmen konnte. Als er jedoch schließlich 2014 als Urvampir wiederbelebt wurde, so erwachte auch sie. Sie war durch den Schlaf jedoch immer noch extrem schwach. Um sich zu stärken ließ sie ihren Vampirkräften freien Lauf und saugte fast 100 Menschen aus. Ihre Magie stärkte sie wieder in dem sie mehreren Hexen die komplette Magie entzog. 2018 fühlte sie sich wieder stark genug und so begab sie sich nach Mystic Falls. Dem Ort wo Kol einst starb. Treffen mit Damon und Alyca Salvatore In Mystic Fall angekommen griff sie so gleich zwei Menschen an. Diese saugte sie fast leer ließ sie jedoch leben. Durch diese zwei kam jedoch Matt Donovan auf ihre Spur und machte sich sogleich auf die Suche nach ihr. Leyla hat in der zwischen Zeit die Stadt ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe genommen und entdeckt das die Salvatore, die Familie die sie begründete, hier in der Stadt wohnt. Sie machte sich sogleich auf die Suche. Sie fand Alyca und Damon schnell. Sie nannte sich bei ihnen Leyla Salvatore. Sie erklärte den beiden wer und was sie war. Anfangs glaubten sie ihr nicht, doch durch einen Zauber bewies sie den beiden was sie war. Sie blieb einige Zeit und ließ sich von ihnen alles erzählen was die beiden durch gemacht hatten und erfuhr so auch von Kol und seinen Geschwistern. Sie fand auch heraus wer Kol damals umgebracht hat. Rasend vor Wut suchte sie Jeremy und wollte ihn zur Rache in einen Vampir verwandeln. Alyca konnte sie jedoch noch aufhalten in dem sie ihr das Genick brach. Als sie wieder erwachte erklärte ihr Damon mit der Hilfe von Elena, Alyca und Jeremy warum er Kol damals tötete. Auch erfuhr sie wo Kol war und erklärte das sie ihn wieder sehen möchte und reiste kurz darauf nach New Orleans. Erneutes Treffen mit Kol In New Orleans eingetroffen musste sie feststellen das er und seine Geschwister verschwunden sind. Durch einen starken Zauber findet sie heraus was passiert ist. Da sie sich in dieser Angelegenheit jedoch nicht einmischen kann hält sie sich raus. Da sie aber hofft das Kol bald erwacht bleibt sie in New Orleans. Dort kaufte sie sich ein Haus. Als ein paar Vampire auf sie aufmerksam werden tut sie diese vernichten. Fast ein Jahr lang lebt sie abgeschieden von der magischen und menschlichen Welt. Hin und wieder schnappte sie sich ein Vampir um diesen seine Lebenskraft zu entziehen und um sich zu stärken. Im Jahr 2019 wird Kol dann endlich befreit und kann wieder richtig leben. Ein paar Tage nach seinem erwachen geht sie zu ihm. Er ist überrascht da er angenommen hat sie wäre damals als er getötet wurde ebenfalls gestorben. Sie erklärte ihm was sie ist. Auch das mit der Werwolf Seite. Er ist überrascht und enttäuscht zu gleich. Nachdem er ein paar Tage drüber nachgedacht hat kommt er zu ihr und erklärt ihr das er ihr verzeiht. Die selbe Nacht schlafen sie mit einander und beginnen erneut eine Beziehung. Die beiden mussten sich sehr umgewöhnen. Anfangs war es schwer für beide. Doch nach einiger Zeit normalisierte es sich. Leyla jedoch fand es immer noch schlecht das er jedes Mal wenn er von einem Menschen trinkt diesen tötet. Da sie das ändern will schreibt sie für ihn einen Zauber und nimmt ihm dadurch den Drang des Blutes. Er hat zwar nun immer noch Hunger doch diese ist nicht mehr so schlimm den Menschen immer gleich zu zerfetzten. Es dauerte ein wenig bis er sich daran gewöhnte, aber er schaffte es. Die beiden lebten noch lange zusammen in New Orleans und bauten zusammen sogar noch eine neue Gruppe an Vampiren auf. Diese behandelten sie wie ihre eigenen Kinder. 2023 möchte Leyla jedoch wieder nach Mystic Falls zurückkehren. Da er sie liebt geht er mit ihr. Neue Kräfte für die Vampire 2023 kehrt sie zusammen mit Kol nach Mystic Falls. Dort erfährt sie von Damon und Elenas Tod. Darüber traurig fällt sie in eine Art Depression. Mit Hilfe von Kol und Alyca schafft sie es aus dieser zu entkommen. 2024 geht es ihr wieder vollkommen Gut. Sie hilft Alyca und Matt Donovan die Übernatürliche Gemeinschaft unter Kontrolle zubringen. In dieser Zeit kommt sie Alyca näher. Irgendwann erfährt sie das Alyca und Matt Probleme haben. Matt möchte gerne ein Kind haben, doch da Alyca ein Vampir ist kann sie nicht schwanger werden. Leyla denkt darüber nach wie man dieses Problem lösen könnte. Zusammen mit Kol überlegt sie etwas. Sie schreibt fast 1 Jahr lang an einem Zauber. 2025 hat sie es schließlich geschafft. Sie ruft mithilfe von Kol alle Urvampire nach Mystic Falls. Als schließlich alle angekommen sind betäubt sie alle Urvampire mit einem Zauber und fesselt sie mit speziellen Eisenketten an einen von ihr geschnitzten Pfahl. Da die Bindung von Klaus jedoch gebrochen war ließ sie ihn wach. Sie rief Alyca das sie aus seiner ehemaligen Blutlinie stammte dabei. Zusammen mit ihrem Blut und einigen Kräutern erschuf sie eine neue Bindung für seine Blutlinie. Daraufhin fesselte sie auch Klaus. Sie mischt die Zutaten des Zaubers in eine Schüssel. Als die Urvampire erwachen gibt sie ihnen allen die Mischung zu trinken. Daraufhin nimmt sie einen speziell gefertigten Pfahl und ersticht die Urvampire. Daraufhin wird von ihnen ein Licht entsendet was jeden Vampir trifft. Als die Urvampire schließlich wieder erwachen erzählt sie ihnen was sie getan hat: Durch den Zauber hat sie die Vampire so verändert das sie nicht mehr sterben müssen um zum Vampir zu werden. Dadurch ist es ihnen möglich Kinder zu bekommen. Der Nachteil daran ist jetzt jedoch das Vampire nicht mehr ewig leben werden sondern ab nun ebenfalls durch Alter sterben können. Nur die Urvampire und jeder derzeitige Vampir den es gibt sind sind noch durch den Zauber von Esther unsterblich. Auch macht ihnen Genickbruch mehr aus als sonst. Er ist für sie zwar immer noch nicht tödlich doch sind sie danach neutralisiert. Und können nur wieder lebendig gemacht werden durch das Blut eines Menschen. 2026 bekommt Alyca dann Zwillinge. Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Leyla wird vom Mädchen die Patin als Dankeschön. Und vom Jungen wird es Caroline Salvatore da sie vor Stefans Tod seine Frau war. Aufbauen eines Vampir-Nest Leyla lebte sich gut in Mystic Falls ein. Jeder dort mochte sie und sie schaffte es auch das Kol akzeptiert wird. Jedoch vermisste sie eine Sache: Das Vampir-Nest was sie zusammen mit Kol aufgebaut hat. Da sie dies nun wieder machen möchte geht sie zu Matt um seine Erlaubnis einzuholen. Nach einer überdenkt Zeit und einem Treffen es Stadtrates gibt er den beiden das Ja. Aber unter einer Bedingung: Jeden den sie verwandeln muss dem Zustimmen. Außerdem muss bei jeder Verwandlung entweder Alyca oder Caroline dabei sein. Da die beiden ebenfalls Vampire sind die plötzlich zu werden wurden. Leyla geht zusammen mit Kol, Alyca und Caroline ins Krankenhaus. Dort geht sie auf die Krebsstation und fragt Menschen die mit Sicherheit nicht überleben werden ob diese nicht Vampire werden wollen. 12 Menschen stimmen dem zu. Kol, Carolin, Alyca und Leyla geben den zwölf nach und nach deren Blut und geben ihnen dann eine Blutkonserve um die Verwandlung abzuschließen. Durch Leylas Zauber reicht es aus wenn sie Vampir Blut im Körper haben und dann menschliches Blut trinken. Leyla hält sich beim Verwandeln zurück. Sie macht sich bereit für jeden der Vampire Tageslichtringe zu schaffen. Nachdem alle zwölf verwandelt wurden und sich nach ein paar Wochen richtig eingelebt haben ziehen diese zusammen mit Kol, Leila und Caroline in eine große Villa am Stadtrand. Über die Zeit hinweg kommen immer mehr Menschen zu Leyla um in Vampire verwandelt zu werden da diese Todkrank sind. Jedes Mal fragt sie Matt um Erlaubnis. In den meisten Fällen bekam sie sie auch. Im Jahr 2030 erreicht das Nest dann die Anzahl von 50 Vampiren, ohne Kol, Leyla, Carolin und Alyca gesehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sagt Matt dann das es reicht. Er begründet dies dadurch das um so mehr Vampire es werden um so weniger können sie kontrolliert werden. Er wäre schon bei 30 und 40 dagegen gewesen weiter zu machen doch Alyca hätte ihn jedes Mal wieder überredet. Kol ist gegen diese Entscheidung und möchte Alyca dazu bringen Matt zu überreden noch mehr zu zu lassen, doch Leyla stimmt dem zu und schafft es Kol wieder zu beruhigen. Dies schafft sie mit der Nachricht das sie schwanger sei und in 7 Monaten ein Kind erwarten würde. Geburt ihrer Kinder Übernahme des Schutzes von Mystic Falls Gründung der Supernatural Police(SP) Weiteres Leben Fähigkeiten Da sie eine Mischung aus vier Wesen ist hat sie dementsprechend viele Kräfte: * Super Stärke: Sie ist extrems stark. Gezeigt hat sich dies im Kampf mit Mikael. Sie konnte ihn mit nur einem leichten Stoß fast 100 Meter weg schleudern. * Super Geschwindigkeit : Sie ist schneller als jedes Wesen auf der Welt. * Super Sinne: Sie kann besser sehen, riechen, schmecken, hören und fühlen. Beispiel kann sie jemanden schon auf 1 Kilometer Entfernung sehen. * Manipulation: Sie kann Menschen und auch Vampire manipulieren und ihnen so alles was sie will machen lassen. Sie ist auch die einzige die Urvampire manipulieren könnte. Sie hat diese Fähigkeit jedoch noch nie eingesetzt. * Unsterblichkeit: Leyla ist unsterblich. Sie kann bzw wird nie durch Alter oder Krankheit sterben'. ' * Unverwundbarkeit: Sie kann von fast nichts verletzt bzw. getötet werden. Nur wenige Dinge auf der Welt können sie töten. * Immunität: Sie ist gegen sehr viele Dinge immun. Darunter Tageslicht, Feuer, Eisenkraut und Magie. * Heilung: Sie kann Menschen, aber auch Vampire und andere Wesen von Verletzungen heilen. * Regeneration: Sie kann sich selbst heilen. Wird sie verletzt ist die Wunde keine 10 sek wieder verheilt. * Werwolf-Biss: Da sie auch zum Teil ein Werwolf ist kann sie den Werwolf-Biss verteilen. Jedoch hat sie dies noch nie gemacht, *'Channeln': Sie kann anderen Hexen die Magie entziehen. Auch kann sie das Leben von Menschen, aber auch von Vampiren aussaugen. *'Beschwörung': Sie kann jede Art von Wesen darunter Geister, Menschen, Engel oder auch Vampire beschwören. *'Kontrolle über die Elemente': Sie kann die Elemente Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft perfekt einsetzen und auch erzeugen. *'Wetterkontrolle:' Sie ist in der Lage das Wetter zu kontrollieren. Das heißt sie kann es regnen lassen oder sogar einen Sturm erzeugen. * Telekinese: Sie kann Dinge mit Gedankenkraft bewegen. * Zeitmanipulation: Sie ist in der Lage die Zeit zu manipulieren das heißt sie anzuhalten oder sie zu verschnellern. * Photokinese: Sie ist in der Lage Licht zu manipulieren und es zum Beispiel als ein Strahl einzusetzen. * Unsichtbarkeit: Sie kann sich selbst und andere Unsichtbar machen. * Realitätsveränderung: Sie kann die Realität beeinflussen. Zum Beispiel kann sie mit einem leichten Finger schnipsen eine Parallele Dimension schaffen. Schwächen * Genickbruch - Bricht man ihr das Genick hält sie das eine kurze Zeit auf. Meist aber nur einige Minuten. * [http://de.the-vampire-diaries-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Engel#Seraphin Seraphin]' und Erzengel' - Diese Arten der Engel wären stark genug gegen sie anzukommen. Getötet werden kann sie allerdings nur von den Erzengeln. * Kol - Wenn Kol getötet wird verliert Leyla fast all ihre Magie. Auch lieb sie ihn und er könnte als Druckmittel gegen sie eingesetzt werden. * Waffen der Götter - Da sie zu Teil eine Halbgöttin ist kann sie von Waffen der Götter wie zum Beispiel Thors Hammer Mjölnir schwer verletzt werden. Ob man sie damit nun töten kann ist unbekannt. Beziehungen Fenris Kol Mikaelson Mikael Alyca Salvatore Matt Donovan Jeremy Gilbert Damon Salvatore Trivia * Sie ist für die Schaffung des Werwolffluches verantwortlich. ** Da sie der letzte "Werwolf" ist der durch Fenris verwandelt wurde kann man sie als eine Art Urwerwolf betrachten. ** Da sie die Werwölfe geschaffen hat ist sie vermutlich in der Lagedas Biestzu schaffen. * Neben Silas ist sie eines der ältesten Wesen auf der Erde. * Sie ist zwar ein Vampir hat aber in ihrem gesamten Leben noch nie die Kraft der Manipulation eingesetzt. ** Sie könnte da sie sehr viel Macht hat auch Urvampire manipulieren. ** Jedoch setzt sie die Kraft nicht ein, da sie es hasst anderen Wesen die Freiheit zu nehmen. Erstellt von Agent J.J. Winchester Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hexe Kategorie:Werwolf Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Hybrid Kategorie:Heidnische Gottheit Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Unvollständig